


Home

by dilamrblfwpu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Backstory, Death, I delivered, Killing, M/M, Reno - Freeform, The Turks SUCK, Then really not nice, Violence, Well it's nice for a while, Y'all asked, it's a sad one, this is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilamrblfwpu/pseuds/dilamrblfwpu
Summary: A story based off of my story "Dreams". This is the backstory for Reno, and the relationship he tells Cloud and Zack about when he breaks down while watching them in Shinra Manor.
Relationships: Original Character/Reno, Reno/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Nightmares

Reno of the Turks had killed plenty of people in the name of Shinra. He did so without question, understanding that the reason he had been picked up by the Turks in the first place was because he possessed a certain set of skills that made him suited for killing. He was strong, deceptively so, possessing a body that was much smaller than someone who would typically be described as strong. He was quick, able to catch and outmaneuver just about anybody he came up against. But more than any of these things, Reno was the perfect blend of cold and charismatic. He could make a target feel comfortable enough to open up to him, to tell him exactly what Shinra wanted. Hell, he’d make a target believe he was their friend if that’s what he had to do.

Then he’d turn around and kill them with absolutely no hesitation. 

He’d been with the Turks for just over four years now, and had managed to make himself one of the most feared amongst them. His red hair and signature face tattoos added to his renown, and also made him more recognizable to his targets. Tseng had told him to change his hair over and over again, bought him makeup to cover his tattoos with, but Reno had refused, telling Tseng that he would change the way he looked when it made him more effective. He knew it was vain, but in such a militaristic organization, he wanted to maintain as much individuality as he could. It also helped that he knew it drove Tseng crazy. 

In his years of service, he and his partner, Rude, had wracked up more kills than any of the other Turks, except Tseng. They were merciless, doing as they were ordered without question. 

But not without consequence.

Reno was plagued by the screams of those he had killed. It was getting worse and worse as his assignments became more and more complicated. It had started simply enough: men selling the secrets of Shinra from the inside, ex-lovers of the President and his son looking for revenge, people stealing from the company. It slowly became more complicated, adding in members of the company who were too old to continue being useful, but too dangerous to be forced into retirement, those who had been wronged by the company and were seeking compensation. Reno did as he was told, took out the hits he was ordered to, but he would be lying if he said they weren’t tugging at his conscience. 

A week ago, he was ordered to take out an entire family. He and Rude had shown up to the home at night, ringing the doorbell and waiting for it to be answered. The door cracked and a woman peeked through, eyes widening with fear as she realized who was on the other side of the door. She tried to push it closed, but Reno’s arm shot out, forcing the door open even wider. Rude stepped through the door first, sweeping the home and collecting any weapons that he saw. He then stood by the back door, blocking the exit. Reno walked inside, shutting the front door behind him. The woman dropped to her knees, covering her mouth with one hand, sobbing. 

“We’ll leave,” she said. “We’ll leave Midgar, you’ll never know we were here.”

“I think that’s what they told your husband to do several months ago, isn’t it?” Reno asked. “Where is he?” Footsteps on the stairs answered his question. He turned to see the woman’s husband, along with two children. They walked slowly down the stairs, the man locking eyes with Reno, ushering his children into a corner. 

“You don’t have to do this,” the man said. Reno scoffed.

“We do. You know that. You were given other options, and you refused them. You’re forcing the hand of Shinra. We’re just the fingers.” 

“Them first,” the woman whispered. Reno nodded, understanding what she was asking. 

He finished the job, killing the children first, then the woman, then the man. By the time he fired his last shot, tears were streaming down his face and it was taking everything in him to stop himself from vomiting. “Clean it up, partner,” he said to Rude. “I gotta go out for a smoke.” He stepped outside, squatting down and hugging his knees to his chest. He rocked himself back and forth slightly, trying to shake the screams out of his head. Realizing they weren’t going away, he stood, then lit a cigarette, taking long, deep drags while he waited for Rude. The other man exited the building several minutes later, seating his sunglasses on his face as he stepped out into the sun. 

“You okay?” Rude asked, gruff voice stoic.

“Yeah. Sure. Just need a drink.”

Rude nodded, walking towards their car. “Better go get one, then.”

Reno had more than one drink when he got back into town. Rude dropped him off in Sector Five, the slum of Midgar where he was from. He started drinking at the apartment he maintained there, emptying his refrigerator of the beer he had stocked it with. Not satisfied with the level of drunk he was, he made his way to some of the sector bars, drinking until he was thrown out, then moving to the next. No matter how much he drank, the screams wouldn’t quiet. He kept pouring more alcohol into himself, hoping they would be drowned at some point, only to be disappointed. He stopped being able to see clearly, but continued to stumble between bars, trying to smooth talk any of the bartenders into serving him. All refused, and the alcohol finally started to catch up with his slight body. Once he came to terms with the fact that no one would serve him anything else, he stumbled out into the street, intending on going back to his place. As he took several steps, he found that he didn’t know which direction home was. Mild panic set in, and he started to feel nauseous. He kept walking and tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. A wave of nausea rose up and he vomited, too drunk to even be disgusted with himself. 

Maybe this time he would finally die. Maybe his body would finally shut itself down, and he would finally be released from all the screaming in his head. 

“Reno? Hey, Reno, is that you?” a voice that was vaguely familiar called his name, and Reno was barely aware of a person crouching down beside him. 

“Yeah, maybe,” he whispered. The other voice laughed. 

It was a pleasant sound, and the last thing Reno thought was that he was glad the last thing he heard was something other than screaming.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno realizes he messed up.

Damian was headed home after closing down his shop for the night. It was a Friday, so he stayed open late for weapons repairs, knowing that military and civilians alike would want their firearms and swords repaired before the weekend. He took a break midday, closing his cafe early and making himself something to eat before starting in on repairs. He worked until nearly midnight, closing up as soon as his last patron picked up their weapon. Making sure that everything was locked up, he started to head home. He walked down familiar streets, smiling as he listened to the laughter and the shouting coming from the bars and restaurants. He thought about stopping in for a drink, catching up with some of the people around, but decided against it. He continued walking home until a flash of red distracted him. He continued toward the red, squinting to try and determine what he was staring at. When he realized it was a man in a dark suit, his heart sped up a little bit, and he rushed to kneel where the man was laying in the street. 

“Reno?” he shook the man’s shoulder gently, willing him to move. “Hey Reno, is that you?” The man stirred slightly, green eyes fluttering open. They landed on Damian’s face, though they were unfocused.

“Yeah, maybe,” the man whispered. Damian laughed, a light, quiet sound, and Reno’s eyes fluttered shut, an expression of peace playing across his face. He shook the Turk for a moment more, quickly realizing that the man wasn’t going to wake up. If smell was any indication, he had drunk himself into a stupor.

“Come on, Reno. You gotta wake up. We gotta get you home. You can’t just sleep in the street,” Damian said. Reno mumbled something unintelligible, rolling slightly, coming to rest on his back. The movement was enough to make his stomach turn, gag reflex triggering. Acid rose in his throat, only for him to inhale, the liquid burning in his airways. “Shit!” Damian exclaimed. He dropped to his knees, rolling Reno onto his side, clapping him firmly on the back. Reno coughed, vomit burning his airways as it was expelled. When Damian was sure that he was done, he sat the man up, surprised at how light he was. He stood up, making his way around to the front of the man, holding him steady by his shoulder. “Come on, Reno. We gotta get you somewhere safe. Need you to stand up, okay? Up you go.” He pulled Reno upright, grasping his forearms. By some miracle, the redhead managed to keep his feet under him, even as he fell forward slightly. Damian caught him, holding the man against his chest for a moment as he worked his way under Reno’s arm, holding his forearm and wrapping his other arm around the redhead’s waist, taking a firm hold on his waistband. “Alright, well, let’s get going. You’re gonna have to help me, okay? Just… just walk the best you can. Which way is your place?” Reno mumbled unintelligibly again, head rolling on his shoulders. Damian sighed. “Well, guess it’s my place, then. Let’s go.” 

He was certain he had never been this drunk in his life. He wasn’t certain he hadn’t been poisoned. He had been dumb enough to go straight to the bars in his suit, knowing full well how much people disliked the Turks. Maybe that’s what he wanted. Maybe he was hoping someone would pick a fight with him while he was too drunk to be any good. Maybe he was hoping to get his ass kicked. 

Maybe he was hoping to die. 

He threw up again, hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He was miserable. His throat and nostrils burned, his head was throbbing, and his body was shaking uncontrollably. He felt a hand on his back, gently rubbing circles across his skin. There was a break in the contact and he felt something cold being placed on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes, but was met with only bright light and blurry vision. He slammed his eyes shut, recoiling, the sudden movement making a fresh wave of bile rise up in his throat. 

“If you don’t move, you’ll feel a little better. There can’t be much left in your stomach, but the dry heaving will just keep coming. Just relax as much as you can, okay? Everything is going to be okay.” Reno furrowed his brow at the familiar voice, the alcohol in his blood keeping him from knowing exactly who it was.

“Rude?” he asked. Quiet laughter drifted into his ears, the sound calming him. 

“That big guy? Your partner? Nope. Not him. Much less intimidating, I promise. Little poke, okay?” Reno felt a brief sting in his arm, near the inside of his elbow. He winced, more from the surprise than from the discomfort. “Sorry,” the voice said quietly. “You’re really dehydrated but I don’t think you’ll keep anything down right now. So, banana bag it is. You should sleep if you can. Can’t feel like shit if you’re sleeping.”

“Whoever you are, you have a point,” Reno managed to say. Several moments later, he was asleep. Damian stayed up most of the night with him, making sure he was on his side, rolling him back over when he moved. He slept in fits and starts, worried that the redhead would somehow manage to die in seconds while he was asleep. When he was sure that Reno was out of the woods, he took a short shower, got dressed, and left to open his shop. 

Reno woke with a start, eyes snapping open, head swivelling to take in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, one he was unfamiliar with. It was a comfortable room with minimal decorations, but still personalized. It was clear he wasn’t in a Shinra facility. This fact did little to comfort him as he realized there was an IV in his arm and that he was stripped down to his boxers. He sat up slowly, searching his surroundings. A piece of what appeared to be clean gauze was laid out on the side table next to the bed, as well as a bandage. He picked up the gauze and gingerly removed the IV, holding pressure to the puncture site for several moments before applying the bandage. 

His head pounded as he stood, feeling as though it was full of glass. He stumbled towards the door, pausing before pulling it open, a wave of nausea passing through him. He remembered then what had happened: he had gotten drunk. More so than he could remember ever being. But he didn’t remember going home with anyone. He didn’t really remember much at all, except throwing up. He pulled the bedroom door open, stepping out into the main room of the apartment he had ended up in. His clothes were folded neatly on a chair at the table, and a note was taped to the door. He pulled his clothes on, fighting back wave after wave of nausea as he tried to balance while pulling on his pants. He pulled on his boots last, then pulled the note off of the door. His stomach sank as he read it, finally realizing whose apartment he had ended up in.

_ Hey, Reno! _

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t be here when you woke up. I had to go open the cafe up for business. I hope you’re feeling better. Sorry I had to take you back to my place; you were pretty out of it, and you couldn’t tell me where you lived. I hope the IV helped, but you should make sure to hydrate the rest of the day. If you’re hungry, or if you need coffee, come by my place in town.  _

_ Don’t skip out on me, okay? It’s been a long time since we’ve caught up. _

_ Damian _

Reno raked his hand across his face, shame settling into his chest. He drained the bottle of water that was sitting next to the door, stomach bubbling as the liquid hit.

He stepped out of the door and headed towards the only cafe he knew of, not wanting to owe anyone anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chapter two! I know these first two are slow going, but I promise it is gonna get better over the next few chapters! Set up has never really been my thing, but we are hitting the meat of the story next chapter, and I promise it is gonna be GOOD!
> 
> Thanks for checking this out and indulging my need to make Reno a lovable character.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening, guys. Stay calm. STAY CALM.

Reno was pretty sure the walk to the cafe was the longest he had ever made. His head was pounding, he was exhausted, dizzy, and embarrassed at his very core. He wasn’t sure why he was going to see Damian, not when he could just leave town and never come back. But he didn’t like feeling like he owed anyone anything, especially not someone he had considered a friend at some point. 

He had grown up with Damian in the same sector slum they were currently in. Shortly after they had finished school, Reno had been picked up by the Turks, while Damian had joined the Shinra infantry. Several years in he had decided it wasn’t for him, not happy surrounded by death and destruction. He had worked as a weapons repair man at a shop in the sector seven slums for a while, until he had saved enough to open his cafe. He had run into Reno several times since leaving the military; the interactions were always brief but pleasant. He had grown fond of Reno over the years, but never sought the man out, not wanting to alienate him by paying him too much attention. It had been months since the last time they had talked, and he knew that Reno would be mortified when he realized the circumstances that had led to their reunion last night. He had left a note on the door before leaving for the morning, asking for Reno to come by and see him, but he wasn’t expecting him to show. It had been a busy morning at the cafe, weekends always were. He was crouched behind the counter reorganizing the milk fridge when he heard the door alarm go off again, and he stood up, ready to serve his next customer. 

He was stunned to see a red-headed Turk standing in front of the counter. The man met his eyes briefly, then stared at the ground. “Hey,” he said quietly. 

“You came!” he said loudly. Reno looked away, staring at the wall. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing the skin and sighing. 

“Yeah. Hey, listen, about last night--”

“What kind of coffee do you want, Reno? Do you like it sweet or black?” The redhead’s eyes snapped up to meet Damian’s, wide with surprise.

“What?”

“Sit wherever you want. Counter’s open if you don’t mind the conversation.”

“I don’t,” he said hesitantly. He took a seat at the counter, still staring at Damian. The blonde man moved over to where he sat, smiling.

“What kind of coffee do you want? And do you prefer bacon or sausage?”

“Anything that makes me feel less shitty,” he said. Damian laughed.

“No problem. Hangover cure, coming up.” He made his way behind the espresso machine, pulling shots and steaming milk. Once finished, he slid the drink down the bar to Reno, then turned around, pulling various foods together and cooking them on the flat top. While he was waiting for things to be ready, he handed Reno a glass of ice water. “You’re not gonna feel any better unless you start putting some of this stuff in your body, yanno? No one ever healed a hangover by starving themselves.”

Reno shrugged. “I’m sure you’re right. You probably see plenty of hangovers here.” 

“More like I’ve had plenty of my own,” Damian said. Reno cracked a half smile, looking at him quizzically.

“You?” he said. “Nah, you were always too good. Too much of a rule follower. There’s no way you’ve ever been this hungover.” Damian smirked. 

“Wanna bet?” he asked with a laugh. Reno nodded, smirking back and taking a long drink of water.

“Oh absolutely.”

“I broke into my own shop last month.”

“Doesn’t count as a break in if you have the key, dork.”

“Didn’t use the key. Came through the window. To make myself a grilled cheese.” Reno laughed out loud, nearly spitting out the drink of coffee he had just taken. 

“There’s no way that’s true!” he continued to laugh, eliciting a giant smile from Damian. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, scrolling through it until he found what he was looking for. He set the phone down and slid it across the counter, leaning on his forearms, watching as Reno hit the play button on the screen. Several moments later, he burst into laughter. “Holy shit! Holy shit, is that  _ blood _ on your shirt?” Damian laughed at the question, nodding his head. 

“It is. Cut my chest on the glass when I came through. Left a nasty scar.” Reno grinned at him.

“You’ll have to show me someday,” he said. He instantly wished he could take the words back, his chest filling with embarrassment. He stared at Damian’s face for a moment, looking for some hint of disgust or hatred. He didn’t find what he was looking for, only exhaustion and an expression he couldn’t read. Something soft, but deep. He smiled at Reno, eyes wrinkling.

“Yeah. I will,” he said. He sat a plate down in front of Reno, covered in various foods. The redhead ate, cheeks burning. Damian went about his work, making food and coffee for customers as they came into the cafe. Reno finished his meal, head starting to feel better and nausea all but gone. 

“Hey, what do I owe ya? I better head out to see my brother, make sure he’s doing okay.” Damian nodded, walking back over to stand in front of Reno.

“You owe me nothing,” he said. “It was good to get to see you. Tell your brother hi for me! He comes in here sometimes. Hey, if you have another minute, let me top your coffee off. Nobody survives on just one cup.” He poured black coffee into the remainder of Reno’s latte, smiling. Reno’s chest tightened again, guilt rising as he observed the dark circles under Damian’s eyes. He gulped down the coffee, then pulled a thin notebook and pen from one of the inner pockets of his jacket. He scribbled a quick note and left it beside his plate and coffee before standing up and heading for the door. He pulled it open then turned back.

“Hey, Damian?” The man behind the counter looked up at him, tilting his head quizzically. “Thanks for everything. You are… it was… more than I deserve.” He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath. He started down the road towards his brother’s home, hoping he would be home. 

“Reno,” Damian said under his breath. He shook his head, the redhead’s last words before leaving stuck in his head. “More than you deserve? What the hell does that mean, Reno? How can I be more than you deserve when all I’ve wanted for years is…” his sentence trailed off as he picked up the note Reno had left next to his plate. 

_ Damian, _

_ Thank you. For taking care of me last night, and for this morning. I definitely didn’t mean for you to find me like that. But, I’m glad that if it had to be someone that it was you. And regardless of what you say, I really do owe you. Just let me take you out for drinks or to dinner somewhere topside. Something nice, okay? Call me sometime and let me know when you want to go. My number is 987 435 6756.  _

_ Thanks again, _

_ Reno _

Damian smiled to himself, pulling out his phone. He dialed Reno’s number and hit call.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Reno stopped to pull it out of his pocket. The number that flashed across the screen wasn’t one he was familiar with, but he tapped the answer button anyway, holding the phone up to his ear. “Reno here,” he said. 

“ _ Tonight,”  _ Damian said. “ _ Let’s go to dinner tonight. Is that okay?” _ Reno smiled.

“You sure? Not sick of me yet? Not too tired? I know I kept you up all night.”

“ _ Not a chance. Who knows when you’ll leave, and even better, who knows when you’ll come back. Gotta get all the Reno time I can. _ ” Reno smiled, joy rising in his chest. 

“Tonight, then. You gonna have time to take a nap? I’m not really a go home early kind of guy.”

“ _ Yeah, I’ll be fine. _ ”

“Remember you said that,” Reno laughed. “I’ll pick you up at 7. Sound good?”

“ _ Yeah, great! I’ll see you then. _ ” Reno ended the call, continuing to walk the road that led to his brother. His chest tightened as he thought of Damian, smiling at him from behind his counter. He realized he was looking  _ forward _ to seeing him again. But why? Reno didn’t have friends. He made sure of that. The people whom he would consider friends were those he worked with; other Turks and members of Shinra. He knew friends were a weakness, something for Shinra to exploit if needed. He had no need for friends. He had no need for anyone who could cause him pain, even if it was unintended. 

So why was he drawn to Damian? 

Damian closed the shop early, eager to get home to shower and take a nap before going to dinner topside with Reno. He could hardly believe that Reno had agreed, nevermind  _ offered _ , to spend time with him. He was thrilled, but cautious. Reno had never been the type to open up, to let other people into his life and world, only growing more secluded after joining the Turks. He had always hoped that he would be lucky enough to get to know the redhead, but had never pushed, never tried to force his way in. He had watched Reno from a distance since they were children, offering support or friendship when needed, then fading to the background. He had been most present when Reno’s parents had died, murdered when Reno was in his late teenage years. He had pushed Damian away shortly after, picked up by the Turks just months following the tragedy. He himself had joined the Shinra army after Reno had left, wanting to get away from anywhere that reminded him of the man. 

He had loved Reno, and never said anything.

When he returned home, he showered, washing the dirt and fatigue from his body. He dried his blonde hair and lay in his bed, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before heading out. His mind kept him awake, thinking of the interactions he had with Reno during the past two days, and anticipating their night together. He stayed in bed for a while, making himself rest. When it was close to the time Reno would be picking him up, he got up and got dressed, pulling on grey slacks and a black button down shirt. He sat on his couch, waiting for a knock at his door. 

Reno pulled on a clean pair of black slacks, a white button down shirt and his signature black jacket after taking a shower at his own apartment. He pulled the long portion of his hair back into a low ponytail, coaxing the shorter pieces into soft spikes with a little bit of gel. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, then headed out the door, walking to Damian’s place. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, waiting for it to open. 

Damian took a deep breath when he heard the knock at the door. He didn’t want to seem too eager, knowing how Reno would respond to that. He counted to ten before standing, walking slowly over to the door and pulling it open.

Reno couldn’t help but stare at Damian after he pulled the door open. He felt his eyes roam, travelling over the man in front of him, heat rising in his cheeks. He was dressed well, black shirt clinging to his chest and arms, showing off just a hint of the muscles below. It was apparent that he had kept up with the routine he had developed while in the military. Reno’s eyes met Damian’s again, a soft smile on the blonde man’s face, green eyes sparkling. 

“Well, you clean up nice, yo!” he said with a smirk. He swore he saw the blonde man’s cheeks flush, though the color disappeared quickly. His chest ached at the retreat, and Reno found himself thinking of ways to bring it back. 

He was in trouble, and he knew it.

“Well, had to match you, right? You’re never one to underdress,” Damian replied, smile still painted across his face. He stepped out onto the landing, pulling the door closed and locking it behind him. “Well, where are we headed?” he asked. Reno smirked at him again, and Damian felt heat rise in his cheeks. 

He was in trouble, and he knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! We're getting to the good parts, the fun parts, the slightly-less-angsty-than-the-rest-of-the-angst parts! Thank you guys so so SO much for indulging my need to write Reno and this backstory I've created. Seriously. I adore you for it. Look for another update to this AND "Dreams" this coming weekend. Also, if any of you are Horizon Zero Dawn players, you could pop over and check out "Burning", my HZD Aloy/Erend/Maybe Nil story! I'm planning on starting to update that one soon as well! It's the first fiction I ever wrote, so forgive me if parts are a little slow/disjointed.
> 
> As always, I appreciate every single read, kudo and comment you guys give to me! Let me know what you think of what's going on so far, and what you think might be coming!
> 
> <3 Alyssa

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GOOOO!!! I'm so excited to write this story and share what I've come up with for Reno. This won't be nearly as long as "Dreams", I'm thinking 5-10 chapters at most. It's not necessary that you read "Dreams" first if you've just come here for some good Reno love story!
> 
> I appreciate all views, kudos and most of all, comments! I really enjoy hearing what people think of my work! 
> 
> <3


End file.
